


一个人鱼盾和spc冬的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: wry~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	一个人鱼盾和spc冬的故事

在群里随便写的故事，有一点产luan煌  
————  
想看美丽猛1人鱼盾x擅长殴打鲨鱼的spc毛子冬

盾冬第一次见面，盾还是芽芽，被几只鲨鱼围攻，这时候冬正好路过，于是一拳打死一只，很快便消灭了所有的鲨鱼

芽芽很漂亮，于是冬坠（se）入（ling）爱（zhi）河（hun），留下来照顾芽芽，还给他捉鱼吃，然而人鱼芽芽其实有非常锋利的指甲和牙齿，哪怕体力不足也能轻易切开最硬的鱼皮鱼骨，刚才被鲨鱼们围攻只是还没来得及伸出指甲，就被冬这个路过的人类一下子全部打死了，不过有鱼可吃，芽芽也很高兴，他半个身体露出海面，吃着冬投喂给他的烤鱼，芽芽第一次吃到这样好吃的烤鱼，很开心

就这样，冬和人鱼芽芽认识了，冬每年都会去各大水域寻找作乱的鲨鱼，并将它们一拳打死，在芽芽的坚持下冬带走了小人鱼，每天给他烹饪美味的海鲜，到有鲨鱼需要殴打的地方就让芽芽一个鱼在水箱里待着，他自己则出去殴鲨，但冬不知道的是，人鱼其实可以在陆地上短时间行走，而且体力越好时能走的时间越长，每次冬前脚刚离开，人鱼芽芽后脚就悄悄跟着冬出去，然后潜入海中捉鱼、海贝和水母，在冬寻找鲨鱼并殴打它们的时候，芽芽就在海面下吃东西，顺便帮助冬解决一些想要偷袭他的鲨鱼，在冬回去之前，芽芽又悄悄跑回去

人鱼芽芽跟冬周游世界，总是能吃到最多最好吃的鱼，这让他长得很快，几年后便到了人鱼的成熟期，小只的芽芽只用了十几天时间就长成了大只的盾盾，刚成熟的人鱼必须要交配，冬却找不到雌性人鱼，眼看着没有雌鱼可鈤的人鱼盾呜呜咽咽，冬很心疼，而且人鱼盾长的又那么漂亮，于是冬下定决心，走到人鱼盾面前说，我找不到雌性人鱼，你来鈤我吧。人鱼盾害羞地脸红了，然后就撕开冬的裤子鈤了他许多次，还产卵了，冬殴打鲨鱼时都没有这么累，被人鱼盾鈤晕了又醒过来，然后又再次鈤晕了，在人鱼盾在他身体里产卵时，冬甚至没有力气说出拒绝的话就被人鱼盾的卵灌满了肚子，然后又晕了过去，成熟期的人鱼盾已经可以作为纯人类形态存在很长一段时间了，他把肚子被卵灌满的冬抱到卧室里，亲亲他的嘴唇和额头，然后就抱着冬睡着了

冬醒过来，觉得肚子很胀，他一低头，好家伙，小坏鱼居然在他身体里产卵，还产了这么多，于是冬很凶地拍醒人鱼盾，质问他想做什么，人鱼盾虽然已经成熟了，但在冬面前还是小鱼宝宝，冬一凶他，人鱼盾的眼泪就像断了线的珠子般落下来，而且真的变成了许多珍珠，在床上咕噜咕噜到处乱滚，冬见人鱼盾哭的梨花带雨楚楚可怜，而且他又那么漂亮，于是心软了，只能无奈的叹息说你在我肚子里产卵，我还怎么去海里殴打鲨鱼？人鱼盾哭哭啼啼地说，自己也会捉鱼，还可以带回来给冬吃。冬笑了，说你这只小鱼不是一直在吃我给你煮好的海鲜吗？我们第一次见面你还被几只鲨鱼围攻了，如果你在外面遇到危险怎么办？

然而人鱼盾坚持要去，还边哭边又鈤了冬好几次，冬被鈤得下半身抬不起来，而且人鱼盾又那么漂亮，所以他只能答应了，一天后人鱼盾出去捉鱼，又过了三个小时，人鱼盾回来，带着十几条鲨鱼，几十条中等体型的鱼以及几百只海葵，海贝，小型鱼类，他用一个大网把捉到的鱼全部带回来，放到冬面前，冬很惊讶，他说，天哪，没想到你真的捉到了这么多的鱼，人鱼盾被夸得好开心，于是又鈤了冬几次，冬腰疼才好又被鈤得躺倒了，他试图训斥乱发情的人鱼盾几句，可是人鱼盾为他捉鱼，而且长的又这么漂亮，冬不忍心，只能趴在床上摸摸人鱼盾的脸

冬被人鱼盾鈤得没法起来烹饪食物，只能教人鱼盾怎样做，可是人鱼盾笨笨的，不会煮，冬只能躺了几个小时然后起来煮食物，结果人鱼盾在厨房又开始发情，搂着冬的腰蹭来蹭去，冬严厉地说了人鱼盾几句，人鱼盾又开始眼泪汪汪，于是冬又开始心疼，而且人鱼盾长的那么漂亮，冬只能哄他等自己把饭煮好就来陪他做，于是人鱼盾擦干眼泪，在厨房外乖巧地等待着冬，过了一会儿冬走出来说煮好了，于是人鱼盾就去脱冬的裤子，把他压在冰箱上又鈤了几次，然后人鱼盾进去厨房拿吃的，没想到因为他们doi时间太长，海鲜都冷掉了，人鱼盾再次呜呜咽咽起来，冬只能一边捂着腰一边哄他的小人鱼，又重新加热了煮好的菜。

这次人鱼盾一看到刚出锅的海鲜汤就迫不及待抓起就吃，结果被烫到嘴，乌乌地哭了，珍珠掉进了汤里，冬亲亲人鱼盾的睫毛，请他不要哭，然后在厨房里喂给人鱼盾吃海鲜汤，人鱼盾边吃边发出呼呼的叫声，冬看着人鱼盾美丽到令他目眩的脸，心里软软的，这时候他肚子里人鱼盾昨天产的卵在悄悄地发育，冬喂饱了人鱼盾，自己又吃完了剩下的海鲜汤，然后他们手牵手到海滩边散步，傍晚的海滩柔和静谧，冬和人鱼盾遇到一只想上岸的凶悍鲨鱼，冬虽然肚子里怀着人鱼盾的卵，还是依从本能一拳打死了那只鲨鱼，人鱼盾在旁边欢呼，说巴基好厉害喔！

冬怀里抱着那只被一拳打死的凶猛鲨鱼的石梯，温柔地转头看向人鱼盾，忽然他的肚子开始胀痛，有鱼卵在他肚子里试图往外挣脱，一种夹杂着酥麻快感的鼓胀感让冬不得不半躺下来，人鱼盾担心地过去查看他的情况，冬被人鱼盾抱在怀里，他肚子里的鱼卵有些已经发育成熟了，挣扎着往外跑，有些还安安静静地待在原地不动，但无论是哪种卵都在为他的身体带来过载的快感与酥麻，尤其是那些顺着他的内壁想要出去的卵，挤压着他的前列腺，让他的屁股逐渐分泌许多水淋淋黏糊糊的液体，双腿在不住地打颤，人鱼盾抱着冬担心地呼唤他的名字，而冬为了能让鱼卵尽快离开体外，只能自己压着肚子同时臀部用力挤压，将压迫着他体内敏感区域的那几个鱼卵首先排出体外。

而人鱼盾在看到冬臀缝间出现了隐隐约约的银白色鱼卵时，终于知道是怎么回事了，于是他一手帮助巴基掰开臀间的那个小穴一手揉搓自己的阴茎，并很快弄出许多特别的液体，然后抹到了冬的臀缝边缘，鱼卵们似乎感知到了什么信息，纷纷加快了往外逃离的速度，冬被忽然加大的快感突袭，又多又冰凉的鱼卵在他的体内g点上涌过，于是他咬着人鱼盾的肩膀射了出来，几只鱼卵在精液射到人鱼盾肚子上的瞬间也掉到了细沙里，是柔软晶莹的银白色球体，然后人鱼盾又将吉尔在冬臀缝间磨蹭，甚至浅浅地往里插了一点，浅红色的肉穴被撑得很开，另外几只原本待在冬体内不动的鱼卵也终于往外钻，并在钻出去的过程中又让冬双腿打颤屁股流水地设了好几次，最终在所有的鱼卵都落在了冬腿间的细沙上时，冬已经因为承受了太多次的前列腺高潮而疲劳地晕过去了，人鱼盾将所有的鱼卵都装进袋子里，然后他一只手领着装鱼卵的袋子一只手将冬扛到肩膀上，嘴里还叼着那只被巴基一拳打死的鲨鱼，回到了他和冬的海边小屋里

冬醒过来的时候，发现那些银白色的鱼卵已经被人鱼盾放进了一个大水箱里，人鱼盾还用被咀嚼过的海草和贝壳以及雄性人鱼的体液给鱼卵们做了一个人鱼宝宝专用小窝，人鱼盾告诉冬说，人鱼们总是雌性负责产卵而雄性负责照顾卵们直到他们孵化，他一边对冬说话一边非常灵巧地将每一只鱼卵都裹进了做好的小窝里，又把刚才被冬打成两半的那只鲨鱼放进了水箱，鱼卵们都被塞进了鲨鱼的石梯里，这样人鱼宝宝们一出来就有充足的食物吃了，处理好自己的鱼卵们的人鱼盾回到卧室里，靠着冬的怀里打呼噜，过了一会他又想鈤了，但冬刚产过十几只卵，所以人鱼盾只舔了舔巴基的屁股就流着口水睡着了，脸还埋在巴基臀间，冬也懒得让他下来，就直接趴在床上睡着了，他的下半身都酸疼到几乎没有知觉，可是心里却软乎乎又甜津津的，就如同人鱼盾在他的心里偷藏了一个大棉花糖

人鱼盾和冬在海边的小屋里生活了几个月，由于他们还要照顾鱼卵里的人鱼宝宝直到他们完全孵化，所以就没有到其他地方去了，他们白天到海里捉鱼，采摘附近的水果，冬看到为非作歹的鲨鱼就一拳打死，人鱼盾则潜入深海寻找漂亮的珊瑚或适合孵化中的人鱼宝宝们使用的海洋生物，然后他把珊瑚送给巴基，把海洋生物咀嚼之后塞进那只装着他的孩子们的鲨鱼石梯里，让人鱼宝宝们有食物可吃，到了傍晚他们沿着沙滩边漫步，回到家里，冬烹饪美味的海鲜，人鱼盾照顾十几只鱼卵，鱼卵们发育得很快，几乎每天都长大一些，虽然还没有冲破最外面那层透明的胶质，不过鱼摆摆们的小手小牙小尾巴已经隐约可见了。

人鱼盾为他和巴基未孵化的人鱼宝宝们准备的特制食物可以顺着鱼卵胶质渗入内部，于是人鱼宝宝们就能吃到美味营养的海洋生物了。每天晚上到了睡前，人鱼盾和他的巴基会黏黏糊糊地doi，就这样过去了四个多月的时间，十几只鱼卵从刚开始的不到拳头大小，长到现在已经有几乎半米长了，有一天冬起床来做早餐，顺便看望他的鱼摆摆们，结果看到十几只长着锋利牙齿和指甲的小人鱼扑在鲨鱼石梯上啃噬，吃的狼吞虎咽，大水箱里的鲨鱼石梯不到一会儿便被他们吃的只剩骨头，然后十几只鱼摆摆们又吃掉了水箱中其他的海鲜和海草，吃饱了的人鱼宝宝们对着冬挥挥小手，而冬愣愣地对也醒过来走出卧室的人鱼盾说，天哪史蒂维，我没想到你的种族刚孵化出来就这么…能吃，人鱼盾说是哇，不过我们的宝宝们现在还不能自己觅食，我们去外面给他们捉新的鱼吃，于是他们就到海里捉鱼，结果正好遇到沙丁鱼潮，人鱼盾和冬不仅捉到了足够他们的鱼摆摆们吃的鱼，还可以带走。

他们回到家，人鱼盾把沙丁鱼给十几只鱼摆摆们吃，冬则制作沙丁鱼罐头，人鱼盾也过来帮忙，中途还doi了几次，他们一直做（双重意味）到晚上才处理好所有被捉回来的沙丁鱼，这期间还喂给人鱼宝宝们吃了一些，然后冬就回去睡觉了，人鱼盾和鱼摆摆们道了晚安也回到卧室抱着巴基睡觉，第二天，冬说他们已经在这里待了太长时间，是时候到别的地方去了，因为十几只人鱼宝宝已经被孵化出来，而且各个都很健康，所以人鱼盾就说，好耶！然后他们把装着人鱼宝宝的水箱，一些必须的家具，以及昨天处理好的沙丁鱼罐头都搬到了冬的大船上，在海面上行驶，又到了一个新的海域。

人鱼盾和巴基，还有他们的宝宝们，再次过上了一边周游世界一边殴打鲨鱼的生活，他们每天都捉到很多肥嘟嘟的大鱼，吃到新鲜可口的水果，非常快乐，他们的鱼摆摆们也很了不起，几岁的时候就能跟着人鱼盾潜在海里采扇贝，还能帮助巴基解决掉那些试图偷袭他的坏鱼，冬感到十分欣慰，因为他的史蒂维，和十几只鱼摆摆们都又聪明又能打，可以为spc殴打鲨鱼协会做出巨大贡献。几十年后冬从spc退役了，他和人鱼盾的孩子们有几只接替了他的工作，继续去全世界各个水域中寻找并殴打那些为非作歹的鲨鱼，有几只告别了他们的两位父亲，去海洋深处过上了普通人鱼的生活，有几只则去到了更深的海域，在没有任何海洋生物出现的地方记录奇幻的美景，还写了一本人鱼游记，并在巴基和人鱼盾的帮助下出版了…

人鱼盾一直陪伴在他的巴基身边，在冬的暮年，他因为年轻时殴打过太多鲨鱼的缘故，变得比普通老人还要虚弱，于是人鱼盾就像芽芽时期冬照顾他那样温柔认真地照顾他，又过去了十几年，已经很老很老的巴基在他的小人鱼怀里离世了，人鱼盾安静地抱着他的巴基坐在椅子上，过了很久很久之后，人鱼盾终于站起身，抱着他安静沉睡着的爱人潜入深海，再与他们的后代们一一告别之后，史蒂夫抱着巴基游向了海洋最深处的火山岩壁，那里是每一位伴侣离世后的人鱼们最终会去的地方，在人鱼们的最著名的传说中，与离世的伴侣在海底岩浆中融化，来世就还会再成为相伴终生的爱人（好凶残的传说）


End file.
